You Need to Open Up
by TeganKid
Summary: Laina is the new girl at the DWMA. Little does she know, she has special powers, and Medusa will stop at nothing to steal them. Male Crona X Original Character    Kid X Original Character
1. Chapter 1: First Day

**Tegan: Welcome. Thank you very much for-**

**Kid: You shouldn't be so formal.**

**Tegan: Whatever. Enjoy the story!**

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own any of the characters except my O/C character, Laina.**

**You Need to Open Up**

**PV- Laina**

The sun seemed to be laughing more than usual today. I couldn't tell if it was mocking me, or trying to comfort me. I flipped my brown ponytail back, but of course, it bounced back forward. "Damn hair." I whispered under my breath. The rocky road crumbled beneath my feet as I paced towards the DWMA.

"First day. You excited?" the voice in my head asked. I had been hearing The Voice ever since I was a baby. Sometimes it says useful things, sometimes stupid. At least he's always been there for me. I recall my mother once saying something about it being a side effect of my powers.

_Not really, _I replied to The Voice though my thoughts.

I arrived at the school early, six o' clock, so I could look around the building for a bit. The DWMA was gigantic, and littered with spikes, skulls, and fire. I looked down at my clothing. I surely wouldn't fit in with this school. Looking at the school, all the students were probably goth. My dark blue jeans, Black Converse, and plaid shirt weren't going to work. _Damn. I wonder if I could go home and change. Nah. I'm too late._

I strolled into the building and, somehow, successfully located the office. "Excuse me," I said to one of the women, "Today's my first day here."

"Oh, oh, oh! You're the new student! Lyna, was it?"

"Laina." I said skeptically. I didn't think it was that hard to say.

"Oh, oh, oh. Sorry dear. Now, now. I'll just look for your folder…Ah! Here it is! Laina Zin. Quite an unusual name you've got there, dear. Here's your folder dear. It contains your schedule, and a bunch of other forms you should look at at home. Oh! I see that you're a meister. We'll find you a weapon in no time."

"Um…Thank you." I walked away quickly. _Weirdo, _I thought. The long hallways were so complicated, it made my head hurt. Plus, I think I lost 10 pounds from all the stairs I had to climb.

Once I walked around the school a bit, I went in search of the classrooms. I looked down at my schedule. 'Class Crescent Moon' it said. I wandered around a bit before I found a cute little sign hanging above one of the doors. _This must be it!_ I took my phone out of my pocket. 6:54. The paper said that we were allowed to enter our classrooms 10 minutes before school starts. _I'm going in!_ I push open the door, and a few students are already there. Actually there was quite a lot. I walked up to the teacher who, by looking at the paper, I could tell his name was Dr. Stein. "Excuse me? Dr. Stein? My name's Laina Zin, and I'm new here. I believe I'm in your homeroom."

"May I see your schedule?" he questioned. I handed him the folded paper. "Well…looks like you are. Go and take a seat next to…"He observed the students, "Maka. She's the girl up there with the two ponytails. You see her?" I nod, "Good." I walked up the stairs, clumsily tripping over two of them. Once I reached the chair, I took a seat and turned to the girl arranging her books.

"Hi. I'm Laina Zin."

The girl removed her head from a book, "Hi! Welcome to DWMA! I'm Maka. Maka Albarn. Weapon or meister?"

I stumbled a bit on that question, "I'm a meister," _I think. Is that what I put on the form?_

"That's great! Me too. Why did you start here so late in the year?"

"Oh…um…Dad's work. He travels a lot." I lied.

"I'm so glad I got to meet you! I hope your year here is great!"

"Ya…um…thanks." I looked down at my form. _Did this mean I made a friend?_

"Oh!" Maka turned to me again, "I LOVE your shirt."

"Oh! Thanks." I said, "I like your coat. It's cute."

She laughed, "Ya. It's one of my favorites." Then we both resumed what we were doing.

**Did you like the 1****st**** chapter? I promise you, it's going to get a lot more interesting. Reviews are supportive! ;) Thanks for reading chapter 1!**

** Kid: I wasn't even in this chapter.**

** Tegan: I'll put you in the next one.**

** Kid: Don't make me look stupid, okay?**

** Tegan: Maybe.**


	2. Chapter 2:   A Shinigami?

**Tegan: Hello again! Chapter 2!**

**Crona: When will I be in the story?**

**Tegan: Eh…somewhere around chapter…7, maybe?**

**Crona: *Sigh* I don't know how to deal with all the waiting.**

**Tegan: …Okay! On with the show!**

**Kid: Wait, wait. Am I in this chapter?**

**Tegan: Most of it's from your point of view.**

**Kid: Only MOST? Really? Wow. Thanks. **

**Tegan: Don't mention it.**

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own any of the characters from Soul Eater, except my O/C, Laina. **

**You Need to Open Up**

**PV- Death the Kid**

Another day at my father's perfectly symmetrical school. I gazed upon the giant skulls balancing out the DWMA. "Patty, Liz. Let's head in. I plan to do some researching in the library after school. I'm allowing you to head home without me."

"Okay!" said Patty raising her hand up as though saluting me.

"Whatever. What are you researching Kid?" Liz questioned.

"Just some personal business," I replied walking into the school, "Now. Off to Class Crescent Moon," I say while pointing my finger towards the room. "Liz, Patty. One of you needs to walk on each side of me. It needs to be symmetrical."

"Okay!" Patty saluted.

"Whatever," babbled Liz.

"Now…LET'S LEARN...SYMMETRICALLY!" I yelled.

"Oh boy," sighed Liz.

**PV- Laina Zin**

"Class, I am pleased to tell you that we have a new student. Ms. Zin, please stand so everyone can see you. Yes, this is Laina, class. Please give her your warmest welcomes and help her here at DWMA," Some the class clapped, some smiled, some stared, and some growled at me. I sat back down in my seat. Maka gave me a smile that comforted me just a little. Other than that, I didn't feel welcome at all.

**PV-Death the Kid**

What was her last name? Zin? What an oddly eccentric name. _L-A-I-N-A- Z-I-N._ I counted 8 letters. We were going to get along just fine. Ah, symmetry. I stacked my books, 2 on each side, and then looked down at this Zin girl. She didn't look too dreary. Almost cute. I could tell she was quite nervous, still blushing. I turned my attention to the deranged teacher dissecting something unidentifiable.

**PV- Laina**

_Damn face. Its bright red, isn't it?_ Once class ended, Maka led me out of the room. "I'll introduce you to people, okay?"

"Okay." I was dragged over to a boy with spiky white hair. He wore a yellow coat.

"Laina, this is my weapon, Soul Evans." Maka said.

"Hey." He gave a little wave, "You're the new girl, right? You're in my homeroom."

"Yah…I'm Laina."

"Well I'm Soul. Nice to meet you Laina." Before I could respond, I was dragged away. This time, I was introduced to a girl. She had violet hair, and wore some clothes which I didn't think were very appropriate for school. The boys seemed to drool over her though.

"Laina, this is Blair." Maka eyed Blair as though she was terrified of her.

"You're the new girl, right?" She looked me up and down, "What's up with that shirt? Nevermind. Bye." I watched her walk away, and then turned my head to Maka.

"Um… just ignore Blair, okay? _I_ really like your shirt. From looking at her, you can probably tell what she likes to wear. Sorry about her."

"Oh, it's okay. Who's next?" I asked.

"Hm…Over here!" I was dragged to a boy, yet again. He wore polished black shoes with long black pants. He wore a black dress shirt. His hair was black with three white stripes on the side of his head. His eyes stood out the most. They were gold and looked like two little bright orbs swimming in his eyes. They were beautiful.

"Do you see those lines? The Voice asked, "They're a sign of a Shinigami. A reaper. He's a reaper. His eyes aren't beautiful. He's a-"

_Shut up. I'm trying to enjoy my life. I didn't say his eyes were…Oops._

"Laina, this is Death the Kid." Maka stated, "Kid, this is Laina. She's new."

"Yes, I remember you. You're in my homeroom. I like your shirt. It's very symmetrical."

I stuttered, "Oh, uh, thanks." Awkward silence. Save me Maka.

"Hey Kid. Where're Patty and Liz?" Thank you Maka.

"Oh. They're going home. I have some studying to do in the library." I crooked his neck up to look at the clock, "I apologize. I must be going now. It was very nice to meet you Ms. Zin." He smiled, "And may I say that your eyes are very pretty."

He wasn't really helping my nervousness factor, "Oh! Thanks." I could feel the red rising into my cheeks.

Then, he turned around, and paced away.

**PV- Death the Kid**

I'm so dumb. How could I be so dumb? I made her nervous. She probably thinks that I'm a creeper; a pervert. I'm weird. Freaky. An oddball.

I pushed open the door to the library and climbed up the stairs to the 4th floor. The guard just gave me a slight nod, and I stride on past. This was one of the only reasons being a Shinigami was great. Access to the 4th floor. I found an empty table and placed my stuff down.

_Damn it. I'm so stupid. Laina. Laina. I'm sorry if I insulted you._ God. I need to find this book.

**Tegan: Chapter 2, finished!**

** Kid: That was kind of stupid.**

** Tegan: What?**

** Kid: You made me seem like some kind of lunatic.**

** Tegan: I'm sorry. I'll make you less stupid next time.**

** Maka: I sounded annoying in this chapter.**

** Tegan: But Maka, you are annoying.**

** Maka: Grrrrrr.**

**Tegan: Reviews help guys. TELL YOUR FRIENDS. :) Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Meltdown

**Tegan: I've been in the writing mood lately, so that's why all these chapters are being published.**

**Patty: Talk about something less boring; like giraffes!**

**Tegan: Erm…okay. Giraffes are-**

**Liz: QUIT IT. Don't you know not to listen to Patty?**

**Tegan: Hm…I guess not.**

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own any of the characters from Soul Eater, except my O/C, Laina.**

**PV- Laina**

I walked in and set my books down on the table, "Mom! Are you home?" I yelled.

"Ya," she walked out of the bedroom, "What do you need me for?"

"Well…um…I have a permission form-"

"YOU DAMN CHILD. WHAT GOOD HAVE YOU EVER DONE FOR ME? DO YOU WANT ME TO LOCK YOU IN YOUR ROOM AGAIN?" After a half-second hesitation, I was dragged to the smallest, darkest, coldest room in the house: My room. Mom hadn't paid the electricity bill for a while, or the heating bill for that matter.

"Please don't put me in here. I have to work on homework. Today was my first day and-"

"I know that! I'm the one who signed you up, remember?" It was true. She did sign me up. She thought it would be suspicious if I didn't go to school. That's why I go to DWMA. The school was amazing. It was more like a home than I've ever had.

The door slammed, and I sunk down into the corner. It comforted me, being in small spaces like that. My bed was still wet from the broken drain pipe, so the corner was practically my bed. I buried my face into my knees. Shockingly, I didn't feel any tears coming. I felt slightly happy.

**PV- Death the Kid**

I slam the book down. "Finished," I whisper. I stretch my arms then get out of the chair. "Thank you very much," I say to the guard. Looking down at my shirt, I see that it is perfectly straight. Ah, symmetry.

**PV- Laina**

"Are you ready to be a good girl?" my mother questioned.

"Yes ma'am," I replied. I soon as I was let out I grabbed my backpack like a nice little girl, and went to find some light. It was around 12:00 pm, but I had to finish my homework.

The next morning, I could faintly hear the chirping of birds. I rose groggily out of my bed and waddled over to the pile of clothes in the corner of my room. I take off my shirt and look at my back in the mirror.

"It's not going away. As long as you're alive, it'll be there every day." The Voice mocked.

_I know. _I pull my hooded sweatshirt over my head, put on black skinny jeans, and a pair of blue Vans. _I'm ready. _

"I can tell what you're thinking. You're thinking about that boy; the reaper. A shinigami isn't good news. Stay away from him. Pretend you never met him. Never-" I cut The Voice off there.

_For your information, I wasn't thinking about him, and you can't tell me how to run my life._ I walked up the steps to the DWMA. "Laina! Hey! What's up?"

"Oh. Maka. Hi!" She grabs my wrist and drags me over to a very short boy with light blue hair talking to a girl with long black hair.

"I forgot to introduce you to them. This is Black*Star," she says pointing at the boy, "and this is Tsubaki. Guys, this is Laina. This is her 2nd day here."

"Nice to meet you," says Tsubaki, "How was your first day?"

"Pretty good. I-" I was cut off by Black*Star.

"Hi. I'm Black*Star. You've probably heard of me. I'm a ninja assassin. You better watch out. I can kill with one hit. Tsubaki here is my weapon. We're the best in the whole school. We'll be challenging you soon! Let's get to class Tsubaki." Then he walked away.

"Coming! Sorry about him Laina. You'll get used to it after a while." Tsubaki promised.

"Good to know." Then she ran off.

"We should probably get to class too. By the way, I really like your shoes!"

"Th-th- thanks."

"Children. Today we are learning about legendary weapons and meisters. Okay. Open up your books to page 224. We will first talk about the Dark Meister Weapon." I opened up the book and instantly noticed the picture.

_Those…those shapes…they look like branches…like…the ones on my back…_I sit there, staring.

"Class. Look at this picture in the corner. If you were ever to be so unfortunate as to run into the Dark Meister Weapon, this would be somewhere on their body. It's a form of an alchemy circle. This is why the Dark Meister Weapon is so powerful.

_This is it. This is the mark on my back. Is this my 'power' that mother mentioned? Why? Who? When? How did this happen to me? I'm dangerous? _

"Ha. You finally found out." The Voice chuckled, "I never thought you were smart enough."

_What is this? Voice! Tell me right now…Voice! Don't ignore me! _"TELL ME DAMMIT!" I yell at the top of my lungs as I stand up, "TELL ME! COME BACK! I NEED TO KNOW! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

Dr. Stein runs up the staircase towards me and Maka's desk. "Laina! Ms. Zin! Calm down!

"WHY ARE YOU HERE? YOU LIED! YOU'VE BEEN IN MY HEAD ALL MY LIFE AND NEVER TOLD ME!" Someone picks me up and drags me out of the room. I don't stop yelling though. The last thing I see before I'm drugged and sleeping is a pair of little golden orbs staring worriedly at my face.

"Augh…I hate that smell." The hospital room smell. Nygus walks into the room.

"Hey. We saw." She says.

"Saw what?" I think I knew though.

"The branches. You're the Dark Meister Weapon aren't you?"

"I guess I am. I thought it was a birthmark until today." I sighed.

"So that's what the crazy rant was about. Who were you yelling at?"

"Umm…I have a…Voice inside my head. It talks to me. Tells me what I need to know. Sometimes. It never told me who I really was."

"Well, that was some tantrum you threw. We had to drug you to calm you down. Are you okay now?"

"Actually, I'm really dizzy." I lied. I didn't want to go back to the classroom. That would be embarrassing. I'd have to tell Maka what happened. She'd be too worried.

"Okay. We'll send you home when you feel ready. Class is still in session, but when it's done, do you want to allow visitors?"

"Nah. I don't have many people who would want to visit me anyways." I chuckle.

"Okay. Just get some rest. You look tired." I was. Truth is, this hospital bed is more comfortable than my bed at home. I instantly drift off into deep sleep.

**PV- Maka**

I felt it. Her soul wavelength felt scared, shaken and terrified. What happened? I couldn't tell. She was yelling at someone, but who?


	4. Chapter 4: Kidnapped?

**Tegan: How did I get to chapter 4? I don't know either. If you've read this far, thank you so much! It's the people like you that keep me writing. **

**Kid: I would like to say thank you also! Thank you to all you people out there who like the number 8, and all of you who love symmetry. It's great, isn't it?**

**Tegan: Okay Kid, your time's up. **

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own any of the characters from Soul Eater except my OC Laina…I wish I owned Death the Kid…**

Chapter 4

The hospital bed was still uncomfortable when I awoke. I quickly swung my legs over the side and strode out the door.

3 feet away from the exit to the school, the intercom echoed. "Ms. Laina Zin. Please report to the Death Room." I jumped 4 feet into the air. _I didn't know they used the intercom after school hours…_I spun around 180 degrees and sulked towards the Death Room. When I reached the giant door, I gave it a slight knock, and immediately, it opened. No one was in the room. I trudged up the steps to the creepy, yet elegant, mirror.

"42-42-564, when you want to knock on Death's door," I whispered as I slowly wrote the numbers on the mirror's thin glass. A white masked face popped up. "Hello Lord Death. Meister Laina Zin reporting in."

"Oh!" says a bouncy Lord Death, "La-La-La-Laina! How ya doing kiddo? Listen. I heard that you were the Dark Meister Weapon. Why didn't you tell us kiddo?"

"Well…I kind of didn't know…I have a small voice inside my head…that's what I was yelling at…"

"Hmm…curious. I've done research on the Dark Meister Weapon, I didn't know anything about that. Obviously, you've realized that this must be a secret. Most of our staff members will have to know though. Trouble is, me don't need another Medusa problem…What to do, what to do?" I stand there playing with the bottom of my sweatshirt. "Well, I'll figure out something later. So, how's school-" an annoying ping sounds in the background. "Oh…Laina, could you wait just a moment? It's a call from Sid."

"Yes sir." I reply. Can I go home yet? The mirror grows black, and I stand there staring at my reflection.

About 2 minutes later, Lord Death's figure appeared back in the mirror. "Laina…Kiddo…I've got some bad news…Medusa's henchmen entered the city…and…demolished the outside of town. I believe that's where you and you mother live." My eyes were fixed on the Shinigami.

"…What?" I yelled.

"I'm sorry L-" I dropped my backpack off my shoulder and sprinted as fast as I could towards the outskirts of town.

It was true…the whole house was gone, with some planks of wood left behind. I stared at it as I dropped down onto my knees and cried my eyes out. My nose started dripping onto the pavement, but I really didn't care. My home. My mom. All gone.

"Oh. Well that's unfortunate," says my Voice in my head.

"UNFORTUNATE? THIS SUCKS! GET OUT OF MY HEAD, YOU…YOU…" I wasn't really sure how to insult it…"You poop head…" I mumble.

"Poop head? Who're you calling a poop head?" a voice replied. But it wasn't the one inside my head. My head jerked around to reveal a woman. She was wearing a black, full body outfit. Her arms were covered in tattoos that resembled snakes. A hood was pulled over her head, but I could still see two strands of yellow hair curling down the middle of her body. "It's not nice to insult people." She paced towards me and bent down so our eyes met. They were gold, but ugly gold, not like Kid's eyes. She inspected me up and down. "Hm. You're the Dark Meister Weapon? You're too skinny. It's fine. We'll get some meat on those bones." Then, giant arrows shot up out of the ground and twisted around my arms and legs.

"What-?"

"Don't worry little girl. I promise I'll take good care of you." Just then, everything got blurry, then dark.


	5. Chapter 5: I Can't Deal With it!

**I know. I know. The last chapter was very short. I hadn't written for a while, and I didn't feel like doing it. Now I do, so I hope I'm enthusiastic! Enjoy~!**

**PV- Crona  
><strong>Lady Medusa finally came home. She told me that she was successful. She had the Dark Meister Weapon. Lady Medusa started talking about how she was going to train it. She even mentioned black blood.  
>As soon as it was placed in the small room down the hall, Lady Medusa paced up towards me. "Crona. You'll feed her. Got that?"<p>

"Y-y-yes Lady Medusa." _Her? _Oh no. I don't know how to deal with girls. They have serious mood issues. I stalked over to the wooden table and picked up a tray holding a terribly made sandwich and a fork. Do normal people eat sandwiches with forks? I wasn't quite sure.  
>I pushed open the metal door, revealing a girl lying on the cold, cement floor. Her brown hair was spilling out of her ponytail. She looked about my age. There was blood running down her face. Obviously Lady Medusa didn't set her down very gently. I bent down next to her head and used my sleeve to wipe some blood off. All of a sudden, her eyes fluttered open.<p>

**PV- Laina  
><strong> I feel something tickling my face, so I force my eyes open. I see a boy about my age crouched down next to my head. His eyes suddenly get very big and he shuffles backwards on his bum. "Please! Please! Don't hurt me! I promise, it will resolve nothing! I'm not worth killing! I have black blood! I will kill you if-"

"Geez. Calm down will you? My head is thudding." I moaned. Then I realized, "Where am I?"

"Um…Um…H-h-here's your food!" then he ran out of the room and shut the door with a _THUD_.

_What the hell just happened? _I looked around the room, but there wasn't much to see. A small bed sat in the corner with no blanket. Just a wet sheet. I decided to sleep on the ground.

I lost track of time, but assumed that 2 days had passed. Two times a day, the pink haired boy would shuffle in and give me food. I finally had the guts to ask him, "Hello? You've been giving me food for days, and I don't even know you're name. Mine's Laina. What's yours?"

He turned his head towards the ground causing his dark fuchsia hair to cover his eyes , "I-I'm sorry. I-I don't know how to deal with it." He turned around and ran out the room. What a weird boy.

**PV- Crona**

I quickly ran out and slammed the door closed. The sweat droplets started forming on my forehead. _She was the prisoner. Why was she trying to talk to the person who captured her?_ Ragnarok startled me by popping out of myself. Why couldn't he just leave me alone?

"Hey! Hey twerp? Next time the girl talks to her and tries to hurt you, you kill her. Got that?"

"I-I-I don't know how to deal with this." Just as I expected, I received a punch in the head.

**Okay. Yes, yes. I know it's short. I WANTED IT DONE, ALL RIGHT? Thank you for reading though! I hope everyone had a great holiday time! **

**~TeganKid**


End file.
